


The Greatest Honor of All: As Your Guardian

by nvr2mnybooks



Series: Guardians [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Barebacking, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Epiphany, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Post Season 5, Top!Cas, Wordcount: 6000, angel doing non-angelic things, nekkid times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvr2mnybooks/pseuds/nvr2mnybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a solo hunt, Dean tries to take the edge off with porn and some 'private time' but finds himself fantasizing about a certain angel. When he accidentally calls out Cas's name, the angel shows up just in time to prevent Dean from finishing. But ends up wanting to do that himself. Dean's been thinking about getting naked with the angel for so long he doesn't even think about saying no, but when things take a turn for the tender can the hardass hunter handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Honor of All: As Your Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/Angelus2hot/library/NRFTW%20banners)   
> 

The greasy scent of a bacon cheeseburger hung in the air even though Dean had finished eating over an hour ago—could be because he’d gotten two and the last few bites of one still remained on the table across the room. He hadn’t been able to resist buying the extra burger since it was one of the rare occasions that he and Sam weren’t working the same job and he didn’t have to put up with Sam’s disapproving bitchface. Plus, considering how unlikely it was that he’d live long enough for the food to kill him, he didn’t see what the big deal was anyway. The large fries may have been overkill but Dean just patted his full stomach as he belched and flipped through the channels on the TV. Sure he loved his little brother, but he sometimes missed the alone time. It was nice to get some breathing room from the giant moose every once in a while.  
  
Dean finally gave up on trying to find a rerun of Dr. Sexy, MD. Just his luck, he’d wrapped up his job early and now had an entire evening without anything to watch. To go to a bar or not to go to a bar, Dean mused as he tapped the remote absently on his thigh. Sadly, what sounded the most appealing was getting a decent night’s sleep. The question then became: could he actually do it without breaking out a bottle of Jack? He was getting better…well, okay the nightmares were still there but he woke up sweating and terrified less often. So that was a plus, right?  
  
Sighing, Dean turned off the TV and threw the remote onto the other single bed—asking for two singles was so ingrained he’d been in the room an hour before he’d realized that he didn’t need the other bed. He’d called Sam, chuckling, to find Sammy had done the same thing. They’d gotten a good laugh out of it and agreed on where to meet tomorrow evening and then hung up. Now Dean was alone and tired but with too much pent up…energy to just go to sleep at nine p.m.  
  
A thought came to Dean which he almost ignored, until he reminded himself that he was alone. Smirking, he got up to retrieve the remote and immediately went to the pay-per-view section. Why not? He was alone and it was on “Teague Fallon’s” dime. Dean frowned. Had he paid with his Fallon card? He’d check in the morning—wouldn’t want to sign the wrong name when he checked out!  
  
Getting down to business, he chose a Casa Erotica that looked interesting, stripped naked and settled down on his bed with his bottle of lube. He smirked as some generic bimbo’s breasts filled the screen on the opening shot. Right to the point, just how Dean liked his porn. As the camera panned out to show the rest of the woman and the room his smirk turned into a full-fledged grin. The woman was basically naked and just lounging on a couch—because that was such normal behavior. When another woman walked in, equally undressed, and the two started talking—and then five seconds later making out—Dean reached for the remote to at least mute it. He didn’t know what his deal was but for some reason the fakeness of the movie was rubbing him the wrong way. Which was stupid, really, because he’d had some pretty imaginative and unrealistic fantasies of his own making over the years so he really had no room to judge.  
  
Without having to listen to the two women cooing at each other, Dean was able to concentrate on how hot they were kissing each other and fondling each other’s breasts. His cock finally started to harden as he relaxed. He told himself he didn’t have to watch the whole thing—as soon as he came he could turn it off and go to sleep. He squirted some lube onto his palm and idly stroked himself for a bit as he stared at the screen but soon found his mind wandering where it shouldn’t. He tried to tell himself no, but as soon as Cas’s clear blue eyes filled his mind his dick started leaking profusely. Yeah, no arguing with that.  
  
He’d like to say this was the first time he’d thought of the angel when he whacked off…but that’d be a bald-faced lie. Those expressive eyes, the pretty face and the lean body occupied way more of his brain then was probably healthy. Giving up the pretense, Dean turned the TV off and closed his eyes. He imagined it was Cas’s nimble fingers wrapped around his cock and found himself dangerously close to exploding. He squeezed the base until the urge to come his brains out had receded somewhat then he started stroking again. It didn’t take long until he was moaning.  
  
“Oh God, Cas, please. Oh yes.” Dean groaned as he concentrated on the head of his cock for a little while. What he wouldn’t give to have Cas actually here, and he didn’t just mean physically. He wanted Cas rock hard and squirming, begging Dean to show him every dirty thing Dean had learned over the years. That was the Cas Dean wished for—and sometimes he swore he saw glimpses of him in his friend’s eyes when Cas didn’t think Dean was looking. But that was no doubt wishful thinking.  
  
Dean’s fist moved faster as his breathing became choppy and his balls tightened. When he was about three seconds away from detonation though, a firm hand grabbed his forearm halting his progress and scaring the crap out of him. His eyes flew open.  
  
“Holy shit! Cas!” Dean tried to pull the sheet over himself but Cas’s grip on him made it difficult. After a few excruciating moments, he at least got his junk covered. Pulling in deep breaths, he tried to get his body to calm down a bit but having Cas so close was making it difficult. Without meeting the angel’s eyes, Dean lashed out. “What the fuck, man? What are you doing here?”  
  
When only silence answered him, he finally forced himself to look at Cas. The angel’s eyes were huge and he seemed to be fighting some intense emotions based on how tightly his jaw was clenched. Dean couldn’t tell if he was pissed or what but not knowing was going to drive him crazy. Dean yanked his arm from Cas’s grasp and put some more distance between them. That seemed to break whatever spell had been holding Cas and Dean watched as the angel’s eyes narrowed.  
  
“Is this your idea of a joke, Dean Winchester?” Cas’s voice was deeper than usual and it did nothing to ease Dean’s erection.  
  
“Excuse me, but how is this my joke? You’re the one flying in in the middle of another man’s private time!” Dean tried to sound as outraged as he thought he should be but Cas’s flashing eyes were wreaking havoc on him.  
  
“Dean…”  
  
“Cas...?” Dean was confused and aroused—not the greatest of combinations for higher brain functions.  
  
“So you did not call me here as your idea of a humorous prank?” Cas didn’t seem angry anymore but he was still too sexy for Dean’s comfort while Dean was lying on a bed naked.  
  
“I didn’t call you here period.” Dean assured him. But then an awful idea came to him just as Cas shook his head.  
  
“Yes you did. For a reason that I still do not understand, you blasphemed at me.” Cas got his pinched why-must-I-put-up-with-puny-humans look that always made Dean feel defensive but he was too horrified at the moment than to do more than stare at Cas with his mouth hanging open. Cas’s eyebrows furrowed. “You said, ‘Oh God, Cas, please.’”  
  
Dean slapped a hand over his mouth to stop his inappropriate laughter. Jesus, he had said that! Now how did he explain himself without telling Cas that he’d been masturbating to thoughts of the angel? Oh, man, this was so bad.  
  
Dean did nothing but mentally freak out for a solid sixty seconds. When no brilliant plan came to him, he decided to wing it. “I didn’t mean to say that, sorry. You may return to your previously scheduled agenda.”  
  
Cas’s head did that adorable cock-to-one-side thing that always made Dean grin. “If I wasn’t here and you didn’t need me, why did you say my name?”  
  
“Umm.” Dean had been hoping Cas wouldn’t notice that little detail. Bastard was too smart though. “Just thinking out loud. Without Sammy here it was too quiet.”  
  
Dean mentally patted himself on the back—that had actually sounded believable. Cas, however, simply narrowed his eyes at Dean then looked at Dean’s barely covered body. Uh oh, Dean had a feeling he knew where his angel’s mind was going.  
  
“Why are you ‘thinking out loud’ about me while you are naked, then?” Cas actually smiled at Dean, looking pretty damn smug with himself.  
  
It was Dean’s turn to narrow his eyes. Why was Cas pushing this? Usually he just flew off in a huff if he didn’t understand something…which probably meant the little rat knew exactly what Dean was doing! Dean felt a tiny bit proud that he’d obviously influenced Cas enough that Cas was learning to think in the gutter a bit—but mostly he was embarrassed and panicked. Did Cas think Dean was some kind of pervert?  
  
“Uh, listen Cas, it’s not—” Dean stopped himself. Really? He was going to go with the ‘it’s not what it looks like’ excuse? Cas was innocent, not naïve. “Okay, so I don’t know what to say without knowing how you feel about this.”  
  
That just seemed to confuse Cas more. “I am unsure whether we are of the same mind as to what we are talking about.”  
  
“What?” Dean replayed that in his head. “Oh, you mean you don’t know if we’re on the same page?” At Cas’s exasperated look Dean chuckled. But he sobered quickly as he realized he’d have to actually say—out loud—what he’d been up to the last few months. Or should he play it off as a one-time thing, an experiment? Dean immediately tossed that idea, he figured if he was doing this he was going for broke. He stared into Cas’s blue eyes and let the words fall out. “I think about you sometimes when I, um, grease the pole.”  
  
“What pole? I thought I was your masturbatory fantasy.” Was Cas pouting?!  
  
Dean started laughing uncontrollably. This moment was just too weird not to think it was funny. Too bad his cock had decided ‘masturbatory fantasy’ was dirty talk and had perked right back up. Of course, with Cas, it probably was dirty talk.  
  
“It’s a euphemism, dude. I meant—” he waved his hand at Cas “what you just said. The fantasy thing.” Dean took a deep breath. “And I’m sorry if that’s, I don’t know, inappropriate or something. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”  
  
Dean’s eyes stayed fixed on the abandoned burger still sitting on the table while he waited for Cas to say something. After only a few moments, Cas slowly sat on the bed next to Dean. There was probably still a half a foot between their bodies but Dean swore he could feel Cas’s unnatural heat from where he lay frozen. His hands clenched the sheet tighter as he stopped himself from reaching for Cas. If something happened between them it had to be what Cas wanted—not because the angel wanted to please Dean, but because he craved Dean’s touch the way Dean longed for his.  
  
Cas’s beautiful hand hesitantly reached for Dean’s face and Dean’s breath caught in his throat. His eyes fluttered shut as Cas’s almost too warm hand cupped his cheek reverently. “I honestly do not know if Heaven has rules against humans having sexual fantasies about angels, but I do know that it definitely does not make me uncomfortable.”  
  
Dean opened his eyes a little and peered at Cas hopefully. “Yeah?”  
  
“Yes.” Cas smiled his small smile at Dean.  
  
Grinning back, Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to the angel’s and rested a hand on Cas’s shoulder. As soon as their mouths met, Dean felt Cas stiffen. Jerking back, Dean quickly scrambled as far away as he could get without losing the cover of the sheet. “Oh shit, I’m sorry, Cas. I thought since you were cool with the self-touching that you’d be okay with a more interactive role. Sorry, won’t happen again.”  
  
Dean could feel how red his face was and his dick had wilted to nothing at Cas’s rebuff. Shit, shit, shit. He always fucked stuff up. He’d read the situation completely wrong—mind you, he usually got the sex stuff right, it was just personal relationships he got wrong. If Cas had been some chick he’d tried to pick up at the bar Dean had no doubt they’d already be naked. Instead, he may have just permanently ruined his friendship with Cas. Cas who was basically his only friend. Awesome.  
  
“Dean.” Cas’s voice was thick with what Dean could only assume was pity, which made him cringe inwardly. Pity he did not want or need.  
  
“It’s cool, Cas, I get it. It’s one thing to not mind another guy jerking off to you; it’s another altogether to want him back. I shouldn’t have assumed.” Dean tried to sound nonchalant but figured he probably failed since he was, you know, naked. Hard to pull off indifference when you were sans clothes.  
  
“And yet you continue to make wrong assumptions.” Cas’s voice lashed out and his presence seemed to fill the entire room.  
  
Uh oh, he’d pissed off the angel.  
  
“Er…sorry?” Dean had no idea what to do or say so he did what he should have done all along: he shut the hell up.  
  
Cas got to his feet and paced away from Dean—a trait he’d picked up from the brothers and only did when he was agitated. Dean opened his mouth but closed it again just as quickly. He wasn’t saying a damn thing until Cas explained what was happening here. While Cas was distracted and muttering to himself—something else Dean is pretty sure he picked up from them, or more accurately from Sammy who talked to himself when he researched—Dean scooted over to the edge of the bed and grabbed his boxers. He pulled them on quickly and stood up so he felt like he and the angel were on equal footing. Ha, like that was ever true.  
  
Cas turned back to Dean with a purposeful look on his face and seemed surprised that Dean had moved. The angel was slipping if he hadn’t heard the old bed squeaking like an outraged chipmunk protecting his nuts…or would that be a squirrel? Either way, the bed was loud. Cas came over until he was only an arm’s length away. He only stared at Dean for what seemed like hours as Dean tried to control his body’s response to Cas’s nearness.  
  
“Dean you have a habit of presuming the worst of others and of yourself and you need to stop.” Cas sounded so serious but Dean couldn’t help the smile that broke his face and his silence.  
  
“You want me to stop thinking the worst of the world?” Dean took a tiny step toward Cas but forced himself to stop. “I can try but I definitely can’t promise to think better about myself. Cas you know the things that I’ve done.” He swallowed. “The things in Hell—”  
  
Cas reached out and touched Dean’s face just as he had on the bed. Once again, Dean’s eyes fell closed on their own. “Dean Winchester you are a good man. I could not have these feelings for you if you were not.”  
  
Dean’s breath caught in his throat. “Cas, don’t say that if you don’t mean it.”  
  
“I wouldn’t.” Cas cocked his head again. “You don’t think I’m being truthful?”  
  
“It’s not that. It’s just…have you ever heard the expression ‘they’re out of your league?’” Cas shook his head but caressed Dean’s face with his thumb. “Basically it means the person is too good or too hot for someone else.”  
  
Cas nodded slowly. “So do you believe yourself to be too good or too hot?”  
  
“What?!” Dean gaped at the angel. “No, Cas, you are too good for me! You’re a freaking angel! I’m just an alcoholic hunter who…tortured souls in Hell.”  
  
Dean’s voice caught when he mentioned what he’d done but he needed to be straight with Cas. He started to pull away but Cas stopped him by bringing up his other hand to grip Dean’s face. “And I rebelled against Heaven and God. I am not a perfect little soldier and I cannot help that I was made as an angel and not human any more than you can help that you have green eyes and love pie. We simply are what we are.”  
  
“Cas?”  
  
“Yes, Dean?” Cas sounded exasperated but also reluctantly fond. So Cas’s typical voice.  
  
“Does this mean that you didn’t mind the kiss?” Dean flashed his most charming smile.  
  
Cas frowned. “Of course I didn’t mind, Dean. I was simply surprised.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Cas rolled his eyes. Dean really was a bad influence on the angel, but if Cas was okay with that then so was he. Deciding to go with his gut, Dean leaned forward until only a breath separated their mouths. He looked into Cas’s eyes and saw a little fear but mostly he saw need. Raw want was shining out of them, making them appear almost navy in color. God, Dean loved his eyes.  
  
Slowly, and with more reverence than Dean had felt since his first kiss at fourteen, he brushed his lips against Cas’s chapped ones. Oh sweet Heaven. Literally, Cas tasted exactly like Dean had always secretly wished Heaven would be like: cherry pie, cold beer and something that made Dean think of home; maybe cinnamon or vanilla. Whatever it was the combination was intoxicating and got Dean’s blood pumping almost immediately. Greedy for it, Dean licked at Cas’s lips and into his mouth trying to get as much of the taste as he could. Soon, he was barely even kissing Cas anymore but he couldn’t bring himself to stop trying to drink in as much as possible of the angel. Cas pulled away with a slight chuckle.  
  
“Dean, I’m not expert but I feel like we’ve gotten off track again.”  
  
Dean barely heard him as he licked his way across Cas’s jaw to his ear. He gave the lobe a playful tug then allowed Cas to gently push Dean away. “You taste like…”  
  
“It’s my grace, Dean, you are more susceptible to it because of our bond.” Cas smiled gently as Dean got as close as he could and started nuzzling Cas’s throat. “You’ll get used to it and it will cease to be so overwhelming.”  
  
“How?” Dean mumbled against Cas’s skin and then gently bit down. Cas jerked against Dean in response and his voice was pure gravel when he answered.  
  
“It’s like when you step out into the sun after being in a dark room. At first it’s so bright you can barely open your eyes but after a few moments your eyes adjust and you can see fine. Your soul will likewise adjust to my grace. I’m not sure how long it will take,” he seemed to give it some serious thought. “Probably no more than an hour.”  
  
“An hour? Cas I feel like I’ve drank half a bottle of whiskey. I’m not going to pass out drunk, am I?” Dean licked some more at as much skin as he could reach, working his way down the angel’s throat. His lips tingled. “Because I’d hate to be the party girl who can’t hold her liquor in this relationship.”  
  
“No, Dean, you won’t pass out. Though apparently you will not be able to control your baser instincts.” Cas sucked in a breath as Dean pulled Cas’s shirt out of his pants and burrowed his hands underneath. Hot skin met his palms as he pulled Cas closer and pressed his cock against Cas’s hardening erection.  
  
“Cas you’re so hot.” Dean said as he began pulling off Cas’s clothes. First that damn crooked tie, then the trench coat. Even with his suit coat still on, Cas looked kind of naked without those two pieces.  
  
“You are good-looking as well, Dean.” Cas murmured as he ran his hands over Dean’s close-cropped hair then down to grip his shoulders.  
  
Dean chuckled as he stripped away the suit and started unbuttoning the crisp white shirt. “No, I meant literally your skin is very warm.”  
  
“Oh.” Cas didn’t seem to be able to say anything else as Dean leaned forward to kiss his newly revealed chest. He was much paler than Dean, but he also had more muscle than Dean would have thought.  
  
“Though you are smoking hot in that other way, too.” Dean looked up at Cas from where he was licking Cas’s nipple.  
  
Cas made a sort of growling noise and suddenly Dean was in the air. He landed with an extra loud squeak in the middle of the bed. A squeak from the mattress, not Dean. Okay, Dean may have made a small noise at being tossed like a doll but it definitely wasn’t a squeak. Honest.  
  
Cas shrugged his shirt off with a roll of his shoulders that had Dean’s mouth watering. Next, he reached for his belt, slowly sliding it through the loops before he started on his pants. As Dean watched, he let his own hands lightly slide down his body until they reached the edge of his underwear. Cas’s eyes were locked on Dean’s hands as his breath caught and he began to fumble with his own clothes. Dean grinned but didn’t bother to try and put on a show for Cas, he just shimmied out of his boxers as fast as he could and kicked them away. Cas’s hands stalled out just as they got to his zipper.  
  
“You truly are one of God’s most beautiful creatures.” Cas whispered reverently.  
  
Dean couldn’t help but be a little pleased at the compliment—the guy had probably seen millions of creatures over his lifetime—but he didn’t want to get into a whose hotter match. Instead, he winked at Cas and mock scolded. “Hey, no talking about fathers during sex.”  
  
Cas shucked the rest of his clothing and Dean completely forgot what they were talking about. Much to Dean’s chagrin, Cas didn’t stand around for Dean to marvel at him though. He quickly climbed onto the bed and made his way up toward Dean on his hands and knees. It was way sexier than it should have been. “My apologies. I wasn’t aware that was a rule during coitus.”  
  
“Hmm? What’s a rule?” Dean reached out and rubbed his hands over as much of Cas as he could reach. He was so warm Dean had a sudden urge to curl up next to him and fall asleep; his own personal heater. Dean couldn’t believe what a chick he was turning into. “Oh, the dad thing? Yup, basically all relatives are off-limits.”  
  
“I’ll try to remember that.” Cas murmured as he lowered his body onto Dean and they both hissed. For a moment neither moved as they simply savored the feeling of being together with nothing between them.  
  
Dean didn’t even bother trying to hold back his sigh of contentment—he wasn’t quite sure how much was the grace-induced euphoria and how much was simply being with Cas, but Dean’s chest was feeling lighter and warmer than it had in…years. He wrapped his arms around the angel and held tight. “It’s weird…even though I’m aroused as all Hell—I feel so calm right now. Is that your grace?”  
  
Cas kissed across Dean’s jaw until he got to his ear. He nipped playfully at the lobe then pushed himself up so that his arms were straight and holding him above Dean. “Dean. Do you really want to talk about this right now? I would very much prefer we continue…fucking.”  
  
Dean’s entire body jerked at the curse word coming out of the angel’s pretty boy mouth. “Yeah, yeah later is better.”  
  
“Good.” Cas whispered in his rough voice against Dean’s temple. “Tell me what to do, Dean.”  
  
Dean’s eyes jerked to Cas’s face. Was he serious? “Um, you seem to be doing a pretty good job on your own, dude.”  
  
Tiny frown lines appeared between the angel’s brows. “I haven’t done anything but take off my clothing.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes at that. Damn angel didn’t even know how good he was without any experience or guidance. Dean opened his mouth to offer a suggestion but only a choking noise came out. It could have been because Cas had moved down and just licked Dean’s nipple. Dean couldn’t say definitively though, because he’d lost all brain function. “Cas—!”  
  
“Mmm?” Cas bit down gently before moving on to the other side of Dean’s chest. Dean gasped as every nerve ending in his body went on high alert. Almost absent-mindedly, Cas began to roll his hips against the hunter’s in a really good imitation of sex. Dean buried both hands in Cas’s hair and dragged the angel up to his mouth again. He used every trick he’d ever learned until Cas was moaning into Dean’s mouth.  
  
Satisfied that they were on a more level playing field, Dean glided his hands down Cas’s back, digging his nails in a tiny bit on the way, until he could grab his angel’s fine ass. Cas practically whimpered and his fancy hip action ground to a stop…literally. Dean arched up involuntarily. “Jesus, Cas! That feels awesome, but I don’t want to rub off on each other.”  
  
“What do you want, Dean?” Good Lord, that question, asked in Cas’s wrecked voice, would fuel Dean’s wet dreams for the rest of his life.  
  
“You.” Dean gasped out. Oops, he definitely hadn’t meant to say that. Fuck, why doesn’t he just profess his undying love while he’s at it? Erm, not that he has undying love to profess. “I want you to fuck me, Cas.”  
  
Cas cocked his head, as if he knew there was something else behind Dean’s words, but he didn’t press. Instead, he nodded and reached for the forgotten bottle of lube that had rolled half way across the bed; probably when a certain angel had decided to start throwing people onto beds to have his way with them. Dean grinned at the thought. Then he remembered he was about to have a dick up his ass, so if he needed to have a last minute “I’m-not-gay-get-that-thing-away-from-me” freak-out now was the time. But there was no freak-out waiting in the wings and only God knew why. Well, okay so maybe Dean had sometimes noticed other men in…sexual ways, but all guys do! Besides, Cas wasn’t actually a guy so it wouldn’t really count as gay…right?  
  
Suddenly every thought of whether he was gay or not flew from Dean’s mind as Cas’s greased up fingers tentatively stroked his ass. Dean didn’t even think as he spread his legs and bent his knees to give Cas better access. Seeming to take the hint, Cas slowly sunk one finger into Dean’s hole.  
  
It burned. A lot.  
  
“Oh, shit.” Dean gasped. Cas froze above him with a look of pure terror on his face.  
  
“Dean? What’s wrong? Do you need more lubricant?” Cas asked and started to pull back before Dean could even answer.  
  
Dean reached down and grabbed Cas’s wrist. “It’s okay. Everything’s cool. It was just more intense than I was expecting.” Dean made sure Cas nodded again before he released the angel—not that he could actually have stopped Cas from pulling away if the angel had wanted to get away. “Just go slow.”  
  
Cas nodded again and Dean smiled at how much he looked like an angelic bobble head. That is, until he started finger fucking Dean again—nothing angelic about that! Dean threw his head back and tried to remember what you’re supposed to do during anal sex. He had never been on the receiving end but he’d ushered in his fair share of anal virgins over the years. Not to mention the ones who had preferred it and taught him a few things.  
  
Remembering, Dean pushed out and was surprised by how much easier Cas’s finger went in. And it actually felt kind of nice, weird, but nice. Cas was still moving at a snail’s pace, however, and needed to get with the program. “Faster, please.”  
  
Cas stared at him for a few moments, like he thought Dean was just trying to humor him, before he smiled and started moving his finger in earnest. Dean would have called him on the cocky grin, but suddenly he could barely breath he was so overwhelmed with sensations. Then Cas put in a second finger and Dean couldn’t help but to cry out as they hit his prostate. Cas froze for a second, and Dean just knew the angel was giving himself a quick anatomy lesson, and then there was that fucking smile again.  
  
“Think you’re hot shit, don’t ya?” Dean asked breathlessly as his fists gripped at the sheets and he tried not to moan like a slut. In answer, Cas pressed on the gland firmly. “Oh fuck! Cas. Cas. Cas. Please, fuck me.”  
  
Dean had zero control over what was spilling from his mouth but luckily it seemed to be a huge as turn on for Cas whose entire body jerked and his fingers sped up. Angel liked dirty talk, huh? Dean let himself go completely. “Please, Cas! Oh, God, I want your cock so bad. I need it. I need you. I’m so close. Gonna come so fucking hard with your cock in my ass.”  
  
With a growl that very nearly had Dean coming all over himself, Cas frantically lubed up his cock and lined up with Dean’s aching hole. He hesitated for moment, blue eyes fixed on Dean, but when Dean whimpered pleadingly Cas plunged forward.  
  
Dean saw Heaven. Okay, not the shitty Heaven he remembered visiting, but what he actually thought Heaven should be like: a breathtaking array of stars and two sapphire eyes looking at him with love. It should have scared him, what he saw in Cas’s eyes, but it actually made him feel safe. For the first time since he was four, Dean Winchester felt safe and protected.  
  
“Cas.” Dean murmured as he brought his hands up and stroked Cas’s heaving sides. Neither moved for long moments as Dean’s body adjusted to the intrusion. He kissed Cas’s cheek, eyelid and forehead until the angel turned and pressed his mouth to Dean’s. They exchanged wet kisses until Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He wrapped his legs around Cas’s waist. “Gotta move.”  
  
“Right. Okay.” Cas sounded dazed but he pressed his lips to Dean’s, propped himself on his elbows, arms tucked close to Dean’s body, and started pulling his cock out. He slammed back in and Dean barely held in a scream at the pleasure. “It’s so…”  
  
Dean’s ears perked up. This he had to hear even though his head was spinning and his body throbbing with need. “What, Cas? What’s it feel like to have your cock buried in my ass?”  
  
Cas moaned as he laid his head on Dean’s shoulder with a shuddering breath. Dean grinned as he reached down and palmed Cas’s ass again. Cas’s harsh breathing tickled Dean’s neck. “It’s hot, Dean, and tight.” Cas muttered something in Enochian.  
  
Before Dean could ask what he’d said, Cas started moving again and this time there was zero hesitation in his movements. He was fucking Dean right and proper and Dean loved every second of it. He moaned nearly continuously as Cas pounded into him. He didn’t know how much longer he would last and Cas hadn’t even touched his dick yet. With a surge of movement, Cas pushed himself back up onto his arms and the change in angle made him hit Dean’s prostate.  
  
This time, people three states over heard Dean’s scream.  
  
Frantic, Dean reached down to finish himself but Cas slapped his hand away. “No, Dean, that’s my job.”  
  
“I need to come, Cas, please. Touch me.” Dean knew he would probably be embarrassed later by the way he begged Cas for it, but he couldn’t help himself.  
  
Without saying a word or slowing his plunges, Cas reached down and gently wrapped his beautiful fingers around Dean’s leaking cock. His dick jerked at the contact and even more precome seeped out, but Dean didn’t want light, exploring touches right now. “Jesus, Cas, stop fucking teasing me!”  
  
Thankfully, Cas didn’t try to draw out Dean’s orgasm any longer. Squeezing his fingers more tightly, Cas quickly learned what made Dean twitch and jerk and set up a rhythm that matched his thrusts. Dean dug his nails into Cas’s back hard enough that if Cas had been human Dean would have worried he’d draw blood. Just as Dean was about to come, he heard Cas speak. “Look at me, Dean.”  
  
He hadn’t even realized he’d closed his eyes. Opening them, he met Cas’s determined stare as Cas rubbed right there and simultaneously nailed Dean’s prostate. Dean couldn’t even yell as everything inside of him contracted to nothing and then exploded out into space. He felt his spunk hitting his stomach and chest as he came hard and long. Just as he began to become too sensitive and he thought he couldn’t take any more, Cas released his spent cock and increased the speed of his thrusts.  
  
Dean extracted his nails from Cas’s skin and stroked the angel’s abused flesh. Within moments the indentations were gone but Dean continued to rub Cas’s back soothingly. Seconds later, Cas unleashed a shout that had to have been laced with his angelic voice based on the way it made Dean’s ears ache. He was distracted from his pain though when he felt the angel flood his ass with come and then Cas collapsed on top of him. Dean grunted in surprise but just wrapped his arms around the trembling angel and made comforting noises.  
  
Long minutes passed where Cas said nothing and Dean contemplated the future. As a rule, Dean didn’t do that but Cas wasn’t just some barfly he’d brought back to his room. Cas was…Cas. His best friend, his…soul mate? “Son of a bitch.”  
  
Cas twitched like he wanted to raise his head but was still too spent to actually manage it. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Should he tell him? Dean chewed his lower lip as he contemplated but eventually he decided he’d wait. He was pretty sure he loved Cas but he didn’t want Cas to think Dean was only saying it because of the grace high—which had basically disappeared—or because Cas had turned out to be such a great lay. Yeah, he’d wait and make it…special. It wasn’t every day he told someone he loved them and he was damn well going to do it right.  
  
“Nothing, not a damn thing.”  
  
Cas craned his neck back to look at Dean distrustfully making Dean chuckle. Rolling his eyes, Cas carefully pulled out of Dean’s body causing them both to shudder. Cas flopped down next to Dean, wrapping himself around the hunter as closely as he could. Dean stroked Cas’s damp hair and smiled to himself.  
  
Life was suddenly looking pretty damn bright and Dean couldn’t wait to show his angel just how much he cared.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it got a little mushy! I need to work on my PWP skills!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://www.tyhoechlinsabs.tumblr.com/).
> 
> *smooches*


End file.
